Dance With The Devil Lemons
by weirddemoness
Summary: Lemons for my past LOZ story. Should be some GhirahimXImpa and GhirahimXDemise sometime in the future. If that didn't scare you off please give it a read :)


**Hello, It's been a year since I promised lemons better late than never I guess. Had to fight FF to let me post this, it kept messing up the format :( . Anyways please read and enjoy (review?)**

**3/15/20 ****Yeah I updated this, bite me lol. **

Chapter 8.5

Coughing and sputtering, Link woke up as cold water dumped on him from above. He was going to wipe the water from his face but discovered that he was suspended in the air by shackles attached to his wrists. He tried to move his legs but discovered them to also be chained, presumably to the ground he couldn't see at the moment due to the pouring water. The downpour continued for a couple more minutes and then stopped. His eyes caught the sight of Ghirahim's hand falling from some sort of lever.

"Good morning, Skychild" the demon smiled as he walked towards his prey. His smile dissipated as he locked gazes with the smaller male "I'm afraid I'm going to have to make something very, very clear to you." He let out a dramatic sigh "To put it bluntly I've grown weary of your annoying attempts to escape." The red cape swirled as he turned his back to the hero "Now, I know that I could threaten you with pain but I think we both realize that I'm going to torture you no matter what. No, instead I will threaten you with…" He twirled back towards the blonde "pleasure." A chuckle sounded forth at the boy's obvious confusion and soon two fingers rested on the hero's belt while the other hand found the captive's shoulder "Allow me to explain, each time you make an effort to escape I will strip a layer of clothing off of your body." The fingers tugged on the belt "Starting with this…" the belt was released as the man gestured at Link's pants "and continuing until, well until nothing fabric-wise is left."

Blue eyes widened, the man couldn't be talking about what Link thought he was talking about…could he?

"And when nothing remains…" his tongue swirled around his pale lips "I will take what I most desire from you." He tilted his head to the side as he registered the blonde's reaction. "As it is, Skychild, I do believe that you owe me something for your most recent foolhardy incident. Oh don't worry, _hero,_ I won't be hurting you, not this time." Ghirahim smiled as he slid his hand from the boy's belt until it was on top of the blonde's genitalia. Slowly and gently, he moved his hand around in a circle, feeling the flesh beneath start to respond.

Link inhaled, snarled and attempted to kick out, hindered by the chains restraining his legs. His thigh was immediately restrained by the demon's hand grabbing and pressing it against his sashed hips, preventing him from swinging away, making the other fetter taut.

"I don't think so skychild" Ghirahim murmured, increasing the pressure, loving how he could feel Link's anatomy even through the material. It was becoming more and more of a presence under his hand, just as his own was if he was honest. He took no notice of Link's continued efforts to remove himself and the slew of curses and pleas to stop that were raining down on him. Changing to gently squeezing and releasing Link's package, he chuckled "For someone who is protesting so vigorously you sure are enjoying this." He tightened his grip for emphasis, before releasing completely and flicking open his captive's trousers.

Feeling some of his protection slip away, Link redoubled his efforts. Straining his arms, he started pulling himself upwards, away from the demon who promptly yanked him back down, pain shooting up his arms. "Please, don't do this! Goddesses Stop! You fucking insane bastard, stop!" He continued to protest all the while knowing the demon was ignoring him and had no intention of stopping. He let out a gasp as the hand on his package suddenly gripped hard, beginning to slowly and deeply massage the sensitive tissue, despite the layer of cloth still covering it. Before he could help himself, the blonde let out a small whimper. The pleasure was beginning to take control over his inhibitions, slowly wearing them away. Shaking his head to try and clear it, he pled once more "Please, please don't."

Letting out a pretend sigh, Ghirahim brought out the hero's now hard cock and balls "Hush Skychild, I'll be done soon enough. Especially if this" he touched his middle finger to the urethra where precum had leaked out then licked the head, causing his prisoner to twitch "is any indication." Slowly stroking now, he looked up into the blue eyes that were brimming with both pleasure and alarm. "Can you really tell me, _hero,_ that you don't enjoy this? Shhhh, don't dispute it, I know you are, I can see it in your eyes. I can feel you pulsing with pleasure through my gloves. Does this not surpass what I normally inflict upon you?" He chuckled "Or what you may have inflicted on yourself before, perhaps? Now don't be embarrassed" he smirked in response to the flush that appeared on the other's face "I'm quite aware of how skilled I am, so your reaction is no surprise."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Link was starting to grow light headed from the gratification he felt down there. It was so very wrong that his body would respond this way to this. Especially for this demented demon, yet here he was. Writhing and moaning in his captor's clutches as his length was expertly handled. Pleasure signals sliced through him until it was all he could focus on. His head dropped down, with both defeat and pleasure. He found himself watching the demon's hand go up and down on his shaft, causing his balls to slightly sway.

"So rude, especially with how kind I'm being." The demon lord sighed, smiled, and increased the pace and pressure of his strokes, purring at the gasp from above. Shifting to holding the blonde's thigh with his elbow, Ghirahim grabbed the swinging testes. He rubbed the scrotum between his fingers, loving how smooth it felt and the way the hero's body trembled. Taking hold of the ball nearest to him, he gently began to squeeze, humming in satisfaction. A particularly long shaky breath followed. Not wanting to overwhelm his captive, he placed his hand back on the thigh.

Feeling himself slip farther into pleasure, Link couldn't help but to look straight into his captor's eyes. He attempted a glare but it quickly lost to the demon's administrations, instead becoming a stare of intoxicated arousal. He hated himself for it, especially since it caused the older male's eyes to light up with smug amusement.

Sensing the Skyloftian was close to orgasm, Ghirahim began moving his hand even faster, massaging the thigh next to his hip. The boy's body began to jerk, his head wrenching from side to side, mouth open and gasping for air. Cum shot past the captor's ear, Link breathing hard and quivering above him. The demon slowed and stopped stroking, but his hand remained on his captive's shrinking cock. Smirking he started groping the head, harshly squeezing.

Link thrashed around as the sensations became so intense that it hurt. Abruptly the demon stopped and Link jerked as his balls were lightly smacked, before they were replaced and his pants closed. Glaring was all he could do, yet he wished he could slice that creature in two.

Ghirahim laughed at the boy's fierce look "May I reiterate, Skychild that if you try this again it will just get worse and worse for you. Or should I say… better and better for you?" With a snap of his fingers he disappeared, his laughter echoing behind him.

The boy tried to swallow but couldn't, Ghirahim was going to… was going to… if he tried to run away and failed he would be… He let out a shaky breath…Oh goddess…


End file.
